Trials and Tribulations
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: Jeff Hardy loves to read FanFiction, thanks to his friends and brother. When he emails the author of one of the stories, he never expected to fall in love.


**Trials and Tribulations **

**By **

**JeffsGirl22 **

**A/N: I am in no way affiliated with Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Beth Britt, or Gilbert Hardy. I do not own them, they own themselves. My OOCs: Amber and her best friend, Margaret (who will appear in later chapters, if this story gets reviews).**

_**Chapter 1**_

I sat with my laptop, looking through some Fan Fiction. I had just got interested in some Fan Fiction, when my brother happened upon the site, . He said that there were some crazy people out there who even turned me into a gay vampire. I couldn't help myself as I continued down the long list of stories about me and my friends. I came across one that caught my interest… "Changes" was the name… I opened to the first chapter and was amazed at how this author knew almost everything about me. I shuddered with anticipation as I continued to the last chapter. Needing more, I clicked on the author's pen name and quickly ran down the list of stories. I was able to send this author a personal message and I commended them on how good the stories were. The next day, they got back to me.

"Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed them. I was worried that a lot of people wouldn't because I don't write a whole lot."

After I read the short, but sweet message, I replied.

"Do you think we could become friends? I would like to know more about this mysterious person I am talking to, but I am willing to make sacrifices I am not used to making. Please, make me happy and say: 'Yes.'"

I tapped impatiently on my desk as I awaited a reply; my brother chose that moment to barge in my room.

"Bro, we gotta go!"

I scowled, "Why?"

"Dude, c'mon, everyone's waiting!"

Since my brother was practically pulling my chair with me out the door, I stood.

"Alright, fine!"

I closed my laptop, making sure it was still on, I trudged out of the bedroom, down the hall and reached the top of the stairs. My brother, standing behind me, was irritated that I stopped and decided to push me. Not having a very good grip on the banner, I fell, head over heels. I reached the bottom and glared up at my older brother. With concern in his eyes he checked me over.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you didn't have a good grip. Is anything broken?"

I waited for him to stop fussin' like Mom, and I finally re-gained my loss of breath and I wheezed.

"You idiot; I could've died!"

My brother looked remorseful, "I'm really sorry, baby bro. Are you ok?"

I mentally did a check of my bones and tendons, since everything seemed to be in place, I nodded and with his help, I stood. A little shaky at first; and a wave of dizziness overcame me as I sat on the bottom step before I passed out. I glared at my brother.

"You're really bad about misjudging, Matthew."

Matt lowered his head, "I really am sorry, Jeffro."

I rolled my eyes and stood, "So what's with the impatience?"

"Well, what's today?"

I blinked a few times, today was… uh, September? No, August? No, May! A look of realization crossed my face, "May 27, 2013," I stated matter-of-factly. Matthew nodded, "Memorial Day; time to go see Momma. Then Dad is throwing a party."

I nodded and followed him out to his car, I got into the passenger seat and buckled up, knowing how Matt drives, he got into the driver's seat and started the car. It didn't take us long to get to the cemetery. Matt turned the car off and we walked the short distance to the grave. We sat Indian style in front of the headstone and talked with Momma. After a few hours, we stood up and headed back to the car. A dove's feather landed on my shoulder and I looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Momma, we miss you too." I handed the feather to Matt and we drove back to Dad's house for the party.

Once we reached Dad's house, everyone was there. We bumped and pushed towards the house, heading for the backyard. Dad, who was standing over the grill in his "Kiss me, I grill better" apron, looked up and smiled at his two sons.

"I was wondering if you could smell the barbecue all the way to the cemetery."

Matt and I chuckled lightly and sat down at the table, Dad had gotten us beers so we just sat there, enjoying our beers, the company and the food. I ended up walking home after the barbeque, to think. I was really hoping the author had gotten back with me. Once I reached Matt's house, I walked in and went straight to my room, shutting my door and waking my computer up. I frowned slightly as I had seen the author didn't respond. I sighed and laid on my bed, flipping on the small TV and scanning through the channels.


End file.
